Aspects described herein relate to augmented reality display systems, and more particularly to augmented reality display systems having a transparent display area.
It is known to provide a transparent display area within a user's field of view in which the user can view both a physical object in the user's surroundings and a virtual object or element on the display. By displaying virtual objects or elements so as to overlay physical objects viewed by the user, the transparent display can provide an “augmented reality” (AR) in which information or content (such as pictures, video and/or text) associated with the objects is displayed to the user as one or more visual elements which “augment” the user's view. However, various challenges exist in providing an augmented reality display system that is user-friendly.